I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stackable tray or drawer carrying units and, in particular, to an improved stackable set of such tray carrying units having portions thereof interconnected in an interference fit relation.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Stackable tray carrying units are well-known wherein the opposite ends of the corner leg members fit within complementary shaped openings in the top and bottom panel members to define a frame for receiving and supporting a plurality of trays in sliding relation to the unit. The leg members and panel members come in varying lengths to accommodate trays of different sizes.
Heretofore, the stackable tray carrying units, generally, were not connected together in a sturdy interfitting relation. The units had a tendency to come apart when in use, or when moved from one place to another, with the result that the trays would fall out of the units spilling the contents on the floor. In other instances where the units were designed so as not to easily come apart, the resulting designs were not easily assembled. In still other situations, the assembly required the use of special tools which, in and of itself, necessitated some degree of skill on the part of the person doing the assembly.
The present invention provides an improved stackable tray carrying unit which eliminates many of the problems and drawbacks of the heretofore known units in the manner hereinafter described.